My Sin
by xxWfCPxx
Summary: A tweaked version of chapter 43, page 31-33 of the manga. RidoYuuki pairing. Rido x Yuuki. It's just a short, well written oneshot I wrote for fun. I hope you enjoy it! WfCP xxx rated T for in-detail-not-very-adult-themes


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. I don't own the Anime or the Manga 'Vampire Knight'.**

Hello all!

Yes, this is a _Rido_Yuuki oneshot. Yes, I am a sick person. Yes, I have actually written it so that Yuuki isn't hating every single moment of it. To be honest I think it's even more sick if she hates it.  
Anyway I have quite a nice writing style and it's not written as unrealisticly as you probably think it is. I simply don't really like normal pairings - they get too much attention. My time is much better spent, in my opinion, in promoting small, obscure pairings that aren't too disgusting. (To be fair loving your uncle isn't any worse than loving your brother now, is it? They're beasts anyway, that much has already been acknowledged in the manga. :P)

Cha, well, read it and see what you think. Chances are if you're reading this you like the pairing anyway! ;)

Rated T for in-deatil-not-very-adult-themes. They don't go far but I have a descriptive writing style so I like to be safe-ish.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 43, page 31-33, events tweaked a little. :)

* * *

Air rushing past her, objects moving too quickly for her eyes to make out; they stayed open though as if in defiance of her realisation, wide and vacant. She searched by other methods now; that evil aura she could sense was so near it was suffocating, all around her so that she could pinpoint no specific area to attack. She, in contrast, stayed still - fixed to the spot as she searched blindly.

Then it was behind her, stronger than before and more malevolent. Yuuki turned, the first move she had made since she'd started looking, swinging her weapon in a vicious arc towards the aura. Then she stopped, frozen. He was there; his sharp face and loose, black curled hair beginning to materialise from the bloody trails hanging all around her in the air. It smelt so strongly of his blood that it was nauseating to her.

Why she couldn't move was beyond her; all she wanted to do was to bring the blade down, complete it's fatal arc, and rid the world of the evil that had plagued it since before she was born. Yet she couldn't move and her eyes were locked on to his, so similar to those of her brother's and yet so different, mesmerised. Her breath was caught in her throat but she only realised when her vision started blurring. Immediately she exhaled and drew in more oxygen to her starved lungs. Her hand twitched on the handle of her weapon as she regained control of herself but before she could jerk it down to pierce him, he spoke.

'Juuri…'

The word infuriated her; she'd told him earlier not to call her by her own name - but calling her by her mother's name was even worse. Snarling, Yuuki finally motivated herself to move, bringing the scythe-like blade back and swinging it forwards again, willing it to gain speed and power as she snapped back in reply; 'I am…not my mothe-'

'Why am I not good enough, Juuri…?' His voice was sleek and completely out of sink with the hatred and anger she'd injected into her tone. It off-threw her and the blade hesitated once more in the air. 'Why…?' He breathed by her ear, echoing her own thoughts as she questioned her lack of will-power to end it all, her lack of strength to execute the final blow.

His breath was warm against her skin and Yuuki found herself unable to move once again. Riveted, she could only wonder at herself numbly in her mind; _What…? What is this feeling?_ She was holding her breath again, waiting for him to continue, waiting for him to explain. She felt both sick and curious at what he was saying to her and the gentleness he was displaying. _Why do I feel like this?_

'What is it that I'm missing?' He sounded so confused, lost, remorseful. It was something that had happened in the past and should have stayed in the past but Yuuki knew that it was her who had unintentionally brought it back to haunt him because she looked so much like her mother. That wasn't her fault, was it? Yet why should she care that she was bringing him painful memories?

'What should I do for you to…' He trailed off, his voice so soft Yuuki found herself unwontedly pressing closer to him so that she could hear him better. A cool touch to her neck alerted her to the fact that he was caressing the smooth skin there and a shiver ran down her spine. Exhaling sharply at the touch Yuuki felt her back arch reflexively at the contact, making herself all too vulnerable as her tilted head allowed for easy access to her unprotected neck. His head lowered instinctively, hot breath fanning her bare, heated skin. 'Even though I…' he murmured, lips close enough for her to feel his words, 'Even though I…'

Yuuki was hanging on his words, barely able to wait any longer for his conclusion. He drew the pause out though as if teasing her although there was nothing funny about the way he was acting, nothing funny about the words he said. She was taken aback by her increased heart beat and fiery skin. Her breathing was irregular now too and she was oddly aware of how his hand was no longer cold on her neck; it had warmed to match her heat as if a part of her but it moved without her bidding, it's soothing strokes strangely hypnotic.

_I don't want to know…_Yuuki forced her sluggish mind to think, _…the depths of this lust that…_She stopped, unable to think further as she felt his hand tighten on her neck.

'Even though I love you so much that I feel like eating you whole…' The words were whispered, barely audible, and for a moment the threat was lost on Yuuki. It was only when she felt his teeth scrape roughly against her neck that she realised his intentions - and then she was almost too late to act. She managed to move her head in time though, straining her neck as she lowered her head to block his attack. The position was awkward, her nose pressed against his cheek and her breath ragged as her left hand fisted in the pleats of her skirt, her right still supporting the heavy weight of Artemis, her weapon.

With her face pressed so intimately against his it wasn't surprising that she felt the vibrations when he growled, annoyed that he'd been denied his prey. Their eyes met again when he lifted his head to glare at her through half-lidded eyes, his hair tickling her face and his nose pressing against her cheek as hers was against his. Their lips were barely a centimetre apart.

'Juuri,' he muttered and Yuuki watched as his eyes became less harsh at the sound of her mother's name; they looked almost glazed as he stared back at her. 'Juuri…' This time his tone was pleading, although Yuuki wasn't exactly sure what he was begging for. Against her will she felt pity for him; pity that he should have fallen so low, that he was so desperate. Maybe it was this pity that made her part her lips so that their breath met and mingled heatedly between them - or maybe it was how she was caught up in the moment, intoxicated by his aura and the strong smell of blood that still lingered all around them. Whatever the reason, Yuuki found herself leaning into him as well, her eyes only slits as their lips met.

She wasn't sure what she'd expected to gain from the action or if she had even thought of it at all - but as he responded and his tongue slipped easily into her mouth, Yuuki felt her stomach churn as if in excitement. It was wrong, so wrong, and yet she didn't want it to stop; she wanted to give in to the growing passion she felt and lose control completely.

The contact of his tongue against her fangs made her moan and she pressed closer to him, her left hand unconsciously releasing her skirt and gliding up his side to fist in his crumpled shirt as she moved her own tongue against his. His fervour fed, Yuuki felt his touch become rougher, the hand which had been gripping her neck moving back to clench in her hair as he crushed his lips against hers more intensely than before. It was only when she firmly pushed against his chest for the second time that he relented enough for her to pull back, breaking the connection as she gasped for breath.

Her eyes opened fully then to see him gazing at her with the same lustful, passionate look that he had had before. Briefly she wondered if her own eyes were as sultry before she saw his flitter closed, the only indication she had of what was to come. She half closed her eyes as well, expecting him to kiss her again as she felt the hand positioned in her hair shift to hold her in place more firmly.

Instead she felt only a fleeting touch of his lips before they pulled back to be replaced by a sharp, biting pain as he pierced the tender skin of her bottom lip, immediately drawing deep crimson blood. Yuuki barely suppressed a gasp at the sudden sting but couldn't stop the protective reflex of her right hand as it came swinging down, it's heavy load unable to stop once it had started because the strength had left her numb body.

Yuuki could only watch on, her feelings deadened, as the air parted to let Artemis glide smoothly through. The sound as the sharp blade tore the taut skin of his back was not a pleasant one to her ears; it sounded dull and slick and it was over before she could fully comprehend what had happened. It looked like she had pierced his heart and she knew it was over for him. There was nothing he could do.

The feeling of her blood trickling down her chin was irksome but it was replaced barely a moment later with something moist and warm as he licked it up. It would make no real difference, she realised, that he was drinking her blood because the same blood ran through his own veins; it would give him very little extra power, especially the amount he had taken. That wasn't the issue though as her sensitive ears easily picked up on the distinctive sound of something cracking, of something breaking. She'd heard it before.

Their eyes met as he carefully raised his head once more and Yuuki saw, although she had already guessed it, that the noise was coming from him; his skin was cracked into shard-like shapes and she knew it was only a matter of seconds before he would shatter like broken glass.

'Juuri.' It was not left hanging like the other times he had spoken and this gave the word a note of finality. Yuuki would have been afraid he would try to hurt her in the second he had remaining but for something in his voice. She couldn't quite place the emotion it held but when she gazed into his eyes for the last time she saw it again; that same emotion that had confused her in his tone. She thought it looked the most like gratefulness, a strong message of thanks, and it was this realisation that she had done him a favour by killing him herself that stirred something within her. It was the same pity she had felt earlier.

His legs had already been scattered, the shards breaking into even smaller pieces in the air, when she finally brought herself to speak.

'Rido.'

It was the first time she had said his name since she had first swung Artemis at him but her voice held no hatred now. Instead her tone was soft, possessing the same note of finality as his had. There was gratefulness as well; she was indebted to him for letting her kill him so easily.

His eyes smiled at her before they also disintegrated in the cold, unforgiving air; they were the last of him to go. The breeze felt bitter and icy then as it swept around her unprotected form. Yuuki could only cling on to the thought that at least it had ended as she had first hoped it would; with Rido's death. Then it was also a relief to know that she had been unobserved.

_At least nobody saw me. At least no one will know what I did before I delivered the final blow._ Turning, Yuuki's eyes widened in unpleasant shock as she took in the frozen, accusing form of Zero. His silver hair was the only part of him moving, tossed this way and that by the unrelenting wind. _Except,_ Yuuki was unwillingly forced to correct, _except Zero. Zero saw the whole thing._

_Zero saw my sin._

_

* * *

_

Finito! :)

So it wasn't so bad now, was it? ;)

Hmm, I couldn't help putting the bit about Zero seeing it all in at the end; it just seemed to be a fitting stopping point. Oh well, I quite liked it. I wrote it in about three/four hours with editing, but I was half-watching the TV for two of those hours so I can't say for sure how long it took. I should be revising really because I've got five exams next week but nevermind. It's only GCSE. :P

If you liked, please review! If you didn't like, please review as well and tell me what you think I could improve on, etc. Constructive critizism is always welcome - although I do prefer 'i loved your story' messages. :D

love,  
~WfCP xxx


End file.
